


Jinxed [Traducción Español] Lista de Capitulos

by auracax



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fandom Classic, Jinxed, M/M, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax





	Jinxed [Traducción Español] Lista de Capitulos

**JINXED [Traducción]**   


  
[Antes de Leer [Jinxed] ](http://auracax.livejournal.com/997.html)   
[Jinxed [Prólogo] ](http://auracax.livejournal.com/1258.html)   
[Capitulo 1: Muerto en vida. Parte 1/2 ](http://auracax.livejournal.com/1445.html)   
[Capitulo 1: Muerto en vida. Parte 2/2 ](http://auracax.livejournal.com/1663.html)   
[Capitulo 2: Una cuestión de principios. ](http://auracax.livejournal.com/1983.html)   
[Capítulo 3: Cielos azules por delante. ](http://auracax.livejournal.com/2226.html)   


[Mi twitter <3 ](https://twitter.com/auracaxx)


End file.
